The present invention relates generally to a control for main and standby power supplies and more particularly to a control system for providing standby power, in an outage, to selected branches through a standby panelboard and for allowing additional branches to be powered by the standby power supply through the main panelboard.
Many residences now have a standby power supply, e.g., a gas-powered generator, for use during an outage. Typically, the majority of branches in the residence are connected to a main panelboard. A standby panelboard, powered through the main panelboard under normal conditions, is connected to a selected set of the branches. This branch set represents the more essential branches of the residence, such as those servicing the HVAC system, water pumping/heating system and kitchen appliances.
A control activates the standby power supply upon disruption of the utility service. With nominal operation of the standby power supply, the control interconnects the standby supply to a standby panelboard. As required by the electrical codes, the control also disconnects the standby panelboard from the main panelboard and utility service. Any attempt to power the entire residence with the standby power supply, through the main and standby panelboards, would overload the standby supply.
In a principal aspect, the present invention is a control system for a main power supply and a standby power supply. With operative utility service, the control provides main power directly to the main panelboard and indirectly to the standby panelboard, through the main panelboard. In response to a utility outage, the control disconnects the standby panelboard from the utility service and initiates operation of the standby power supply. The control connects the standby power supply to a standby panelboard, whereby certain more critical branches of the residence are powered. Additionally, the control couples a feedback branch of the standby panelboard to the main panelboard.
As such, the residence owner has options in managing the standby power. The more essential branches, as defined by the standby panelboard, can alone be serviced by the standby power supply. Other branches may be added via the main panelboard.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved control system for main and standby power supplies. Another object is a control providing power management options.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth or apparent in the following detailed description.